


[ image attachment ]

by beekeepercain



Series: Shorts of Shame [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekeepercain/pseuds/beekeepercain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha travels to Europe for a con, Jensen doesn't. They still have a few things to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ image attachment ]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zombieheroine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombieheroine/gifts).



> Short story trade with Zombieheroine. First prompt: cockles via text messages only.
> 
> Never tried anything like this before, but I quite like the medium - and the result. Word limit raised from 500 to 800 due to the format.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

18th July, 08:17am - Ackles, Jay  
 _Hey, when did your flight leave again? Did I miss you? Anyway, have a good one  
_ _hope you don't hit that tornado on the way_

18th July, 08:59am (dmcol@)  
 _I'm going to assume that you're fucking with me again about the tornado, but it's eerie how well it would explain why we're currently upside down and the wifi sucks._

18th July, 09:04am - Ackles, Jay  
 _Probably nothing to be worried about  
_ _tell J I have a hostage and he won't get it back b4 I get the bottle he stole._

18th July, 09:06am (dmcol@)  
 _Not your middle man._  
  
  


20th July, 12:02am - Ackles, Jay  
 _fucking shit I locked myself out. fuck._

20th July, 12:07am (mobile)  
 _U suck._

20th July, 12:09am - Ackles, Jay  
 _fuck off mish. i'm fucking exhausted and this is the first fucking time it happens in years._

20th July, 12:30am (mobile)  
[ image attachment ]  
 _In public._

20th July, 12:35am - Ackles, Jay  
 _misha what the hell_

20th July, 12:44am (mobile)  
 _I thought you wanted it?_

20th July, 12:52am - Ackles, Jay  
 _Fucking hell Mish. Now I'm locked out and I have a goddamn boner on top of it._

20th July, 01:12am (mobile)  
 _fuck_

20th July, 01:20am - Ackles, Jay  
 _?_

20th July, 01:23am (mobile)  
 _Jared fucking caught me_

20th July, 01:26am - Ackles, Jay  
 _?????_

20th July, 01:34am (mobile)  
[ image attachment ]  
 _fuck fuck fuck fuck_

20th July, 01:39am - Ackles, Jay  
 _i can't stop laughing  
_ _you're dead, mish. you're so fucking dead._

20th July, 01:49am (mobile)  
 _You think you need to tell me? Okay, well, hope it was fucking worth it._

20th July, 01:55am - Ackles, Jay  
[ image attachment ]

20th July, 02:12am (mobile)  
 _it was fucking worth it._

  
  
20th July, 07:00pm (mobile)  
 _Bored. Can you play?_

20th July, 7:08pm - Ackles, Jay  
 _yeah. home, d's here._

20th July, 07:10pm (mobile)  
 _Bathroom floor, leave the door open. Don't tell her. 2 fingers,10min, keep it quiet._

20th July, 07:20pm - Ackles, Jay  
[ image attachment ]  
 _fuck your quiet. you have a balcony?_

20th July, 07:23pm (mobile)  
[ image attachment ]  
 _still sensitive? looking good btw. fucking miss that ass. and uh yeah but i'm pretty sure i get fired if i jerk off in public (again)_

20th July, 07:34pm - Ackles, Jay  
 _danneel just gave me the weirdest look and asked me if i need help.  
_ _ok so open the door & get naked if you're not & take a shower and go out._

20th July, 07:52pm (mobile)  
[ image attachment ]  
 _Europe says hi._

20th July, 07:55pm - Ackles, Jay  
 _Shit you look nice. Trimmed?_

20th July, 07:59pm (mobile)  
 _just as beastly as usual. anything else?_

20th July, 08:04pm - Ackles, Jay  
 _yeah. I want it on video. 12min, 1 finger + say the weirdest shit you can think of. in russian._

20th July, 08:20pm (dmcol@)  
[ .mov attachment ]  
 _not exactly weird but i really could see my upstairs neighbor's toes from between the crack and it was scary as fuck. not caught but it's going to happen and when i get fired i want you to know it was because you have a public masturbation kink and i'm going to fucking tweet that. with photos of your txts._

20th July, 08:55pm - Ackles, Jay  
 _hot ;)_

  
  
21th July, 10:23am (mobile)  
 _why did I fucking know you'd say that. you'd just fucking love me telling your dirty secret to the world. ultimate turn-on?_

21th July, 11:24pm - Ackles, Jay  
[ image attachment ]  
 _JJ's not good with cats haha._

21th July, 11:48pm (mobile)  
 _fucking adorable. i'm drunk._

21th July, 11:52pm - Ackles, Jay  
 _cute. kiss jared & send me proof._

22th July, 01:02am (mobile)  
 _i'm not indulging in your creepy fantasies  
_ _but jraed said he isj so i hid in the toilet_

22th July, 01:10am - Ackles, Jay  
 _with drinks?_

  
  
23rd July, 09:22am (mobile)  
 _hangover. Miss you. It's really hot in here. It's worse than LA or then I'm just homesick._

23rd July, 01:14pm (mobile)  
 _I know you're working but itj_

23rd July, 02:18pm (mobile)  
 _*I just feel like shit about what you said to me. i get it, doesn't make it easier to live with. because i don't want this, i don't want a part of you, i don't want to be your lay. and I know I said we can try working it out but I don't know, Jay. I love you too much & i feel like I'm still just a whore._

23rd July, 04:55pm (mobile)  
 _I regret sending that message so fucking much._

23rd July, 05:09pm - Ackles, Jay  
 _mish, fuck... i don't know what to say._

23rd July, 05:13pm (mobile)  
 _forget it._

23rd July, 05:18pm - Ackles, Jay  
 _i'll pick you up from the airport & we can talk. _


End file.
